Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Tag Force Special: Hiiragi Yuzu route
by SKYS
Summary: An attempt to novelize Hiiragi Yuzu's route from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Tag Force Special. Creative liberties were taken.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Tag Force Special! Yuzu route  
**

* * *

 **Yuzu POV**

 _The first time I met the young man called Konami, I barged into his apartment in the middle of the day without any warning. Granted that it was a misunderstanding, I was still slightly taken back by his calm demeanour despite having his door broken down by a complete stranger. He didn't say anything, not even his name. Later, when I come to know him better, I would find his silent presence strangely comforting._

"You coward! I won't let you use such lowly means to defeat Yuuya!" I shout out, determined to stop that cowardly Sawatari before he can put his evil schemes in action. I had caught one of his many lackeys, and being the cowards his lackey are, he told me the location of Sawatari's hideout once I threatened him a bit.

Kicking down the door to the hideout like they did in those actions movies Yuuya watches, I prepare myself for the foul and wretched den of-

"…"

A normal boy?

"Ah, h-huh?" I dumbly stutter.

There's only one person in the wretched den of-, I mean apartment that I barged in. He's dressed in a black vest with a red jacket hanging on his shoulders in a fashion similar to Yuuya, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He has brown hair that looks like it wants to run wild, but is stopped by the plain red cap he's wearing. Strangely enough, there's a pair of goggles on the cap. It's hard to tell his age when his eyes are covered by that cap. He's about a half head taller than Yuuya, so he's probably a bit older than me.

"Who are you? Where's Sawatari?" I try asking him. I don't think he's one of Sawatari's goons, he doesn't seem to be the kind that blindly cheers in the peanut gallery to try and score points with that douche. Not to mention he's not wearing the LDS's uniform either.

The only answer I get from him is a shake of the head. Is he mute? If so, then that's more than enough reason that Sawatari wouldn't bug him. That attention hoarder only cares when he has a crowd of lackeys cheering for him. Ah. But then…!

"I-I'm really sorry! I thought for certain that this was where Sawatari was hiding, so I…"I trail off, my face heating up in embarrassment.

Yuzu, you idiot! Why would you believe what one of his lackeys say! Though now that I think about it, this is a pretty normal location, it's in the residential area of the city where you'd usually find apartments for rent. Again, why would you think the foul and wretched den of dastardly evils would be in such a place! Aaargh, must be because of that scumbag. Who would be able to think straight when he's so infuriating? Darn him for making me embarrass myself like this!

"…"

Even as I try to shake off my embarrassment and hide behind my hands, the young man doesn't say a word. He just stares at me while I'm busy trying to not make more of a fool of myself, not saying anything or even attempting to.

"A-ahem." I clear my throat, trying to get myself out of it. "You see, Sawatari is the one who stole Yuuya's Pendulum cards."

I begin explaining to him, wanting to move away from my little mistake. His stare is alternating from boring holes in me and a few glances to his broken door, which is somehow possible despite the fact that his eyes are still covered by his hat. I suppose the least I can do was explain myself. But…

"Hm… though I don't really need to explain anything about this situation since you're not one of his lackeys and you don't have a reason to fight-" Ah, that's not the right word is it? "Er, not really 'fighting', but it's not exactly a quarrel either…

"We're Duelists after all. So we settle these things with Duels. You're a Duelist too, right?" He does have a deck holster holding some cards on his belt after all. Though with him still not saying anything, I can only guess. "Um…"

His response is to give me a small smile and nod lightly. Well, that'll do, I suppose. "My name is Hiiragi Yuzu! It's nice to meet you!"

I'm hoping that he will at least tell me his name, but there is no such luck. So with a few more excuses, I sheepishly remove myself from his apartment, promising him that I'll pay for his door, and continue my quest to stop that rich punk Sawatari.

* * *

 **-I-**

* * *

 _The second time that I met him, it was totally by coincidence. It was after the matter regarding Yuuya's stolen Pendulum cards was resolved, and a temporary peace had returned to the streets of Maiami City. Though it was a pity that said peace was quickly disturbed, I did finally get to know his name. So I suppose some good came out of it._

"Hey! You in the red hat! What are you doing here?" It's been a few days since I saw him, the young man whose apartment door I kicked down…which I actually still haven't paid for yet. I didn't really get a chance to either, what with that incident with Sawatari. Grrr, just thinking about him is irritating!

But in any case, I didn't expect to bump into him out in the streets like this. Maiami City is a big place, and his apartment was all the way on the other side of town, so I didn't expect to see him on the streets so close to the Duel school. I'm totally not avoiding him because I don't want to pay for his damaged door. Nope, definitely not. I am definitely going to pay him. Eventually.

"…"

And just like he was last time, he's still as silent. I think it's safe to say that he really is mute. Well, at least he's smiling at me, so hopefully he isn't deaf too.

"Oh, wait. Let me see..." Let's try reading his body language.

…

He's not showing any body language at all~! Oh, but I suppose that not showing any body language says something too.

Hm…

"Searching for a Duel opponent?" I make a guess. He does have his Duel Disk on after all, the regular standard Duel Disk in red. And he seems to be wondering around looking left and right for something, or someone.

"Am I right?" I ask, to which he gives me a small smile with a nod.

"I wouldn't mind being your opponent, but sorry. I'm in the middle of shopping right now." I said, feeling a tad bit bad for turning him down. Normally I don't mind more Dueling since I still need a better win record for the upcoming Junior Youth Maiami Tournament.

"Everyone back at the school is waiting for this, so I've got to go back." I motion to the white shopping bag in my right hand. "It's ice-cream. I bought quite a bit, do you want one?"

My answer comes in the form of another nod.

"Here you go!" Yuuya and the others can cut back on the sugar anyways. It's totally not because I still feel guilty for tearing down his door without paying. Yip.

"Yuzu onee-chan!" Someone calls me from across the street as I'm handing him one of the sugary treats. I know that young voice.

"Ayu-chan?" She's one of the younger students at our school, a few years younger than me. It looks like she ran here. "What's the matter? You look flustered."

"It's Yuuya onii-chan! There's a bunch of people asking for him!" She hurriedly answers while catching her breath.

"For Yuuya? Who are these people?" I hope it's not more reporters. We've already dealt with the bulk of them from when Yuuya first used Pendulum summoning, but there's still a few odd ones every now and again.

"It's the bad guys that stole his Pendulum cards the last time!"

"That means-" There's only one scumbag that irritatingly pops up in my mind, "Sawatari!"

"Yeah, they said they were definitely going to get revenge on Yuuya onii-chan today!"

"Sawatari..!" That prick still hasn't learnt his lesson even after Yuuya gave him that beating last time. Fine then! I'll just have to take matters into my own hands this time! "Ayu-chan, do you know where Sawatari and his goons went?"

"I heard them loud and clear! They said they were going to the warehouse!"

"The warehouse, huh? Good job Ayu-chan!" I give the younger girl a head rub.

"Ehehehe..."

"This time, it's my turn to protect Yuya…!" I say quietly to myself. I will not sit by and be the damsel in distress anymore! "Hey, sorry about this, but I have to go! Here, you can have this!"

I hand the ice cream to the red hat wearing boy, and the rest to Ayu-chan. Okay, time to go to the warehouse and show that rich boy what for!

* * *

 **-II-**

* * *

This time I know I have him. He is definitely the type to be lurking around in an abandoned warehouse. I know I said that when I broke into that boy's room, but I'm definitely right this time.

"Sawatari!" I once more put those superhero moves to use, and heroically...push open the door. A quick flashback to what happened last time made me decide to not damage any property again.

"W-what!?"

"An enemy attack!?"

And lo and behold, I've finally caught the dastardly Sawatari and his crew of evil red handed in their hideout.

"I've found you, Sawatari!" I point accusingly at the offender of justice. I nearly fell into striking a superhero pose, but was able to hold back.

"Y-you're…Hiiragi Yuzu!", comes the cocky voice of one douche, Sawatari Shingo. "Why are you here?"

"Duel me!" I declare, not bothering to hide the challenging tone behind it.

"Me, Duel against the likes of you?" He pauses for a while, then, "Ha! Unbelievable. Me, a top LDS student, Duel against a no name like you? I refuse."

"Ha yourself! Are you scared of losing!?" I will not let him weasel himself out of this that easily! I'll end this menace once and for all!

"Oh? Did I hear that correctly?" Of course he would act like an arrogant, cocky rich boy. He's an arrogant cocky rich boy. "You want to repeat that?"

"I already know everything, about how you plan to set Yuuya up for revenge because of some unjustified resentment!" I'm actually guessing now, but anyone with half a brain can tell what he's up to.

"Hey! What did you just say?! That's false accusation!" Looks like I hit the spot perfectly, if his reaction is anything to go by. "Who's gonna set up who now?!"

"I said you're the one who's planning to set Yuuya up!"

"What!? Say that again!" Looks like I managed to rile him up a bit. "Unbelievable. Just because I'm with LDS, don't think I'm going to take this lying down!"

" _This_ is unbelievable! Against a second rate, no, a third rate, _no, a hundredth rate_ Duelist like you, Yuuya won't need to come." I point my finger at him accusingly, saying whatever comes to mind. "This time, I will be the one to beat you!"

"To call the great Sawatari a hundredth rate Duelist… I'll make you regret that ear-wrenching attitude of yours!" Hook, line, and sinker. I've got him now. "Fine! It's a Duel!"

"S-sawatari-san!?" One of his lackey's, one whom I haven't seen before, looks up behind Sawatari, as if seeing a ghost.

Sawatari pauses for a while, probably wondering what his lackey is talking about. Or wondering why he doesn't have better lackeys.

"Behind you, behind you!" Minion-, er, I mean, the other lackey, points behind Sawatari.

"Huh?" Finally realizing what his first lackey was talking about, he whips himself back. "Wha-!? W-who are you!?"

"…!"

"You!?" It's him, the red hat guy who never speaks! And why is he standing all the way up on that platform? "Why are you here?"

"…"

And of course he doesn't answer me with words. But if he's here, and he's still got his Duel Disk, then…

"Could it be, as thanks for giving you ice-cream, you came to help me?" I can only guess. But since he's still smiling that small smile of his, and nodding slightly, I'm on the right track. "Thanks, but please come back down. This Duel doesn't involve you after all."

I'd feel bad if I drag him into this, not to mention it is rather dangerous up there. He can really hurt himself. I'm sure nobody would go so far just for ice-

"H-hey!" H-he actually jumped! He jumped all the way from the top of that platform! "Are you alright? Hey, are you even listening?"

"…"

Great. Now he's not even looking at me. Maybe he is deaf after all. Well, at least he doesn't seem to be injured. That was quite a fall.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Sawatari takes his entrance in stride, not breaking form. His douche form, that is. "The shining knight has made his appearance, huh?"

"Hey hey, you sure have some guts, don't you? You know who you're going up against, right?" His lackey assumes the traditionally role of all lackeys; attempted and failed intimidation.

"You…" I can see it in his eyes (well, not literally. Still can't actually see his eyes), this young man with the red hat is determined to Duel! I say that I can handle this on my own and don't need any help, but I am outnumbered 3 to 1 here.

"If it's a normal Duel, it'll be boring since it'll end in a flash." Sawatari starts his drama again. "Since your savior came all this way here, why don't we make this into a Tag Duel?

"Hey, get ready!" He didn't even bother waiting for a reply, and just calls on his lackey. Urgh. The nerve of this guy. Ooooh, when I get my hands on him, I'll-

"Understood!" The first lackey quickly jumps up from his seated position and readies his Duel Disk, cutting my thoughts off.

"If it's like that, it can't be helped." I say, resigned to share beating the crap out of Sawatari and humiliating him enough to never challenge Yuuya again.

"I'll protect you and Yuuya!" I get my own Duel Disk ready, and prepare to Duel.

" _Now then, let's play a game."_

Huh? What was that? Did he just..?

* * *

 **-III-**

* * *

His name, I finally know his name.

Konami.

His name is Konami. What a strange name. It showed on the screen of our Duel Disks when it was loading, though it didn't show his surname. I had wondered what kind of deck he was going to use, but the name of his deck didn't really say much;

" _Memories of the Battle City King."_

To put it briefly, we won the Duel. To go into a bit more detail; we won the Duel in a landslide. To go even further, we won the Duel once Sawatari finished his second turn, with us not even taking a single hit to our life points from our opponents. We won on turn 7, with me going first and Sawatari second.

I didn't know what to expect from my silent partner at first, he's not exactly the type that likes to talk. So when he started his turn by paying half our life points for a level 7 Normal Monster, I was worried.

I was less worried and a bit impressed when he was able to bypass Sawatari's face downs when he played a Spell that can destroy all the opponent's Spell and Trap cards. I was even more amazed when he played yet another Spell that destroys an opponent's Monster, allowing a direct attack from his Spellcaster.

I've never seen that Spellcaster before, but from all the Spells he used that requires it to be on the field, it must be a rather useful card.

Sawatari's partner must have realized this, as he quickly went about destroying it with his own Spell card, Smashing Ground.

At least he isn't some beginner who can only use Spell cards, as he used a Trap card with some weird art showing two cylinder things to deflect a direct attack.

The turn continued smoothly when it came back to me, I was even able summon Mozarta and destroy the opponents' last Monster. Though the victory was short lived when Sawatari was able to bring out what seems to be his deck's trump card, Mobius the Mega Monarch, and destroyed all the face downs I had and then Mozarta.

With no Monsters and cards in the Spell and Trap card zones, it seemed that defeat was certain. However, Konami's smile never once faded from his lips. In fact, it was almost as if he was smirking in full confidence.

When Konami's turn came, he used the ever useful Monster Reborn to bring back his Magician, and then he used another one of those Spell cards that revolve around the Spellcaster. This time, he was able to bring out what seemed to be a female version of the Magician, though both of their attack points are too low to defeat Sawatari's Frost Monarch.

Then he played _that_ Spell card. It was powerful. Not in a way that completely destroys the opponent and leaves nothing but ash, but metaphorically? It was like I could feel something from the card, something more. There was a power in the card itself, but I wasn't sure what it was. There was strength in his moves too, but not the strength that Strong Ishijima had. This strength was not backed up by the accomplishments of a single person or a single card, but rather by many who supported one. There was unity; that was the source of the strength.

Sure, I was downright panicking when he abruptly banishes _all of his Monsters_ from the Graveyard, his hand, and even his deck. Then the effect kicked in, it destroyed all the opponent's Monsters and then even banishes them. That was when the wind came. For some reason, it was as if the hologram was using the Real Solid Vision system to somehow cause a strong draft to be pulled into the abandoned warehouse, even though it wasn't an Action Duel.

The Duel ended in our victory, but not before I heard something again.

" _It's my win."_

This time, I definitely heard him say it. It was faint, but I definitely heard it.

"Uuu…" But my discovery is quickly interrupted by a sobbing Sawatari. Ha! Serves him right for trying to go after Yuuya again!

"Sawatari-san!"

"T-too strong!"

His lackeys quickly go to their fallen leader, panic in their voices. Geez, it's one Duel guys. Not like we just blew Sawatari all the way through the warehouse.

"R-run..." Sawatari slowly comes back from his sobbing. "No, this is a tactical retreat, alright!?"

And off he goes, along with his lackeys. Hmph. All in a day's work.

"W-wait, don't leave me!" Oh? Looks like they left one behind. I almost feel sorry for that little girl, tripping as she tries to catch up.

"That Duel just now…" I go over the Duel briefly in my head. I've never seen that type of Dueling before, one that focuses so much on Spell cards. Dark, er, Spell or something? It was quite strong though. "Hey, your name is Konami, right? Which school are you from?"

I only know of a few schools beside LDS that revolves around Spell cards and Spellcasters, but not with that specific Spellcaster. Not to mention Normal Monsters are not used often.

"Yuzu~!" But before I can get any answers, a voice calls to me from outside the warehouse.

"That voice…" I know that voice. I hear it every day. It's caring, and has a hint of playfulness in it, though it sounds rather urgent and desperate this time. "Yuuya?"

What's he doing here? How did he-!?

My bracelet is shining!? It's never done that before. It's shining so brightly that it blinds me for a second.

"Yuzu, are you okay!?" Before I can wonder about how my bracelet got a new flashlight function, Yuuya arrives at the warehouse, slightly shaken up. The shining stops once he arrives.

"Yuuya, why are you-" And again, before I can finish my sentence, I'm interrupted by another voice.

"Yuzu onee-chan! Are you okay?" It's Ayu-chan. Ah, I see how it is. She must've told Yuuya about what was happening.

"Ayu-chan," I address the young girl who just arrived, "I see you told Yuuya, right?"

"Are you hurt anywhere?" That urgency is still in his voice. It's a strange feeling for him to worry for me; I'm the one that usually worries constantly for him.

"Nope, I'm fine, as you can see." I give a smile, showing them that I'm unhurt. "I'm all good!"

"I see…so, where's Sawatari?" Comes Yuuya's next question.

"After he lost the Duel, he ran away with his tail behind his legs." I report back, with a little bit of pride. See, I can protect Yuuya too.

"But you were facing _that_ Sawatari, right?" Yuuya starts, hesitance and maybe even disbelief present in his voice. "To think you can just win so easily when I-"

"Partnering up with Konami made it easy!" I quickly cut him off. He's a bit pessimistic these days ever since Sawatari was able to perform Pendulum summon as well, even if it was with his cards. So I quickly told him I had help, so he doesn't feel too bad, I hope.

"Konami?"

"Yeah. See, he's right over-" I say mid-sentence and turn around to introduce him, but-

"E-eh!?" He's gone! As in, he's not here anymore! I turn my head around a few times to check the surroundings, but he's really gone! As if he disappeared into thin air! "Konami! Where did you go?"

"Were you together?" Yuuya is starting to look even more worried now.

"Yeah, we Tag Dueled together." I try to think of a way to prove he was here, and then remember something. "Ayu-chan met him too, right?"

He was with me when we bumped into Ayu-chan earlier.

"Yeah, the onii-chan with the red hat!" Ayu-chan answers while she nods her head.

"Oh..?" Yuuya doesn't look entirely convinced, however.

"I wonder where he went?" Geez. Now I look like I'm going mad. Well, you can't win them all, I guess. Maybe next time. "I wanted to introduce him to Yuuya too…"

* * *

 **-IV-**

* * *

 _The next time I saw Konami, it was again on the streets of Maiami and after our conflict with LDS was momentarily resolved. I was still slightly hung up on losing to Masumi, but I didn't let it show. At least, I hope it didn't, though I could swear that he was able to see through me. I was also able to introduce him to everyone else, proving that I still had my sanity._

"Konami?" It's him, the guy with the red hat. He disappeared on me last time and made Yuuya think I was going crazy. "Why did you up and disappear on me last time?"

I give him some time to reply, but he's still not talking. I'm not sure if he can actually speak, since I might have been hearing things during that time at the warehouse.

"I wanted to introduce you to Yuuya and everyone at the school." And prove my sanity to Yuuya, but that was a bonus.

"Ah, actually, I'm also a student at the same school." I quickly explain, since I didn't get to tell him last time. Oh, wait. I've got an idea! "I know! Why don't we go to the school now and I introduce you to everyone? I think everyone's here today, it's perfect!"

His reply came in the form of, well, nothing, really. He's just smiling like usual. Though I can't see his eyes, it's as if he's telling me "I'm not sure, I might be bothering everyone."

"Oh don't be like that. If you were to join our school as well, that'll be great~!" If such a strong Duelist like him joined, I'm sure we can get more students. Ah, but wait, "Are you a student from another school?"

He might be from another school after all. I don't think you can join two schools at once.

"I'm not a student," is what he seems to be telling me. I'm not sure actually. I'm just guessing.

"Well, you can't decide if you haven't even seen it yet, right?" It's no use just talking about it here after all. "If you're available, let's go right away!"

I'm taking his lack of speech as a yes. No, I'm not taking advantage of his supposedly mute condition.

* * *

 **-V-**

* * *

"Ooh, so you're Konami, huh? I've heard about you from Yuzu." This is arguably the hardest part. My father, Shuuzou Hiiragi, can be a bit of a nut. I love him more than anything; he did raise me up on his lonesome after all. But because it's like that, he can be quite overbearing and overprotective. I'm a bit nervous at how he'll react to Konami. "Thank you for saving my daughter. As a father, you have my gratitude."

Looks like I have no need to worry then, phew.

"This is my father and the Principal of You Show School." I introduce him. One wonders if I'm really his daughter since I look nothing like him, that's why I had to point it out.

"I'm Futoshi, nice to meetcha!" Futoshi introduces himself, grinning widely.

"I'm Tatsuya. I'm in your care." Tatsuya introduces himself next, ever so polite. Yuuya could learn a thing or two from him. I can see that he'll be big one day, I know it.

"I'm Ayu~! Is it fine if I just called you Konami?" Here, Ayu-chan runs up to him and looks up at him. Since she is still quite young, she has to turn her head up and look with upturn eyes to look at him. Hm, I think she might be able to see his eyes from that angle.

As usual, he doesn't answer. But I can tell that he's at least comfortable here.

"Besides Futoshi and Tatsuya, you already know Ayu-chan, right?" My response comes in the form of a small nod. Actually, I think that's all the response that I ever get from him. "They're still in Elementary School, but they are students at You Show too."

"Heeh~ So you were the one who partnered up with Yuzu for a Tag Duel?" And lastly, our newest member makes his debut. Sora also goes up to him, seemingly studying him. "Can you give me a sec?

"Hmm…mhhh~" He's…looking Konami up. From various angles. Any normal person would be slightly creeped out, I know I would, but Konami keeps his smiling face. "I see, I see…"

"H-hey, um, Sora?" No one else is saying anything for some reason, all of them equally looking at Konami with varying gazes of interest. "It's rude if you stare at him like that you know."

"It's fine, it's fine." He waves me off nonchalantly, still studying Konami. "Hm, you do have a different feel from someone else I know."

Does Sora actually know Konami?

"And also, that hat, I feel like I've seen it somewhere before…" He continues, now having my attention as well. "Ah, whatever~"

I nearly fall on myself for expecting something.

"No matter which world you came from, if you can entertain me in a Duel, then it's all good." He finally takes a step back from Konami, and takes out the ever present lollipop from his mouth. "With that said, Konami. How about we have a go now? Well? Hm? Hm?"

"Geez, Sora…" He's certainly excited. "Sorry about that, Konami. He can be a bit hyper active."

"Konami, is it?" Now Gongenzaka steps forward. But I don't have to worry with him, he's quite mature. "Just as I heard, you seem to be quite the capable one. This Gongenzaka would also like to have a match between gentlemen with you at least once."

"Gongenzaka is not actually a student here, but he's good friends with Yuuya, so he comes here to visit often." I helpfully explain. "Huh? Now that I mention it, where is Yuuya?"

He's not here, which is rare. He's usually here at this time.

"If you're looking for Yuuya, he just left a while ago." Gongenzaka says, motioning towards the door.

"Oh. Is that so?" That's too bad. I was hoping to finally introduce him to Konami. "He's got bad timing huh?"

Right after I said that, the door to the school opens.

"Oh. Speak of the devil, isn't that him coming back now?"

"Yuuya-," I start, but then realize that it's not him, but, "Or not? Masumi?"

It's Masumi, a student at LDS. She specializes in Fusion. What is she doing here?

"Do excuse me." She did just kind of walk right in here without even knocking, but at least she excused herself. "The one who beat Sawatari in a Duel is here in this school, is he not?"

"That'll be me." I thought the case with Sawatari was settled last time when they showed up here, but it seems that's not true.

"You may be involved, but I know it wasn't you." Huh? But I- "The one over there. Yes, you with the hat."

She points to Konami, and then tenses up.

"I've come all this way just to meet you, now Duel me!"

"Eeeh!?" I cry foul! That's not fair, I was Dueling too! "Even though I was tagged with Konami to beat Sawatari-!"

"Honestly, I don't care who beat Sawatari. Though I do think you can beat him with your skills." Hmph. Looks like Masumi can be honest too. "Then again, I know how you Duel. It's nothing much since you lost to me."

What?! And after I just mentally complimented her! I take it back, she's still mean!

"But the use of tactics and styles that LDS has never before seen is another issue." Masumi continues, ignoring my mental insults. "You're quite the Duelist, aren't you. Konami, was it?

"Pointless conversation aside, I thought there was merit in checking things out, so that's why I'm here. In order to become a stronger Duelist than the current me, I'll have you become my opponent, Konami!"

"Wait just a moment!" I quickly interject myself between them, before Masumi gets her chance to drag things into her pace.

"What?"

"You said my Dueling is nothing much, that you know from when you beat me?" I repeat her words. "Just because you beat me once due to luck, don't get so full of yourself!"

"Luck, is it? Fufufu"

She's laughing at me now!?

"E-even I have become stronger since then!" I stand my ground, determined to not be belittled like this. "Masumi! Your opponent is me!"

A short silence follows.

"…You don't look like you'll back down, huh?" Yes! Looks like she will Duel me after all!

"If it's like that, then how about we make this into a Tag Duel?" Gongenzaka suggests. "If Konami and Yuzu are paired together in a Duel, then you can Duel both of them."

"But I'm the only one on my side? Even if I call Hokuto or Yaiba, I don't know if they will come immediately…"

"Then how about this Gongenzaka becomes your partner?"

"You, be my partner?" Here, Masumi studies Gongenzaka, sizing him up.

"No need to worry. I'm not a student at the You Show School." He clears up. You'd think he was actually in our school; he did help defend it last time. "Other than sharing our life points, I will not be a disadvantage to my partner."

"…Fine. I'll partner up with you."

"Oh, that was a quick decision." Gongenzaka seems surprised. I am slightly surprised too. Though I suppose Masumi isn't as stuck up as those typical LDS students.

"I've heard about you from Yaiba." Oh, so that's why she accepted. Yaiba was the one who Dueled Gongenzaka, and nearly lost to him. "However, do not get in my way."

"I accept."

"It seems we have to Tag Duel now. Is that okay with you, Konami?" I kind of wanted to take on Masumi one-on-one again, to prove that I have grown stronger, but she doesn't want to back down either. I turn to Konami to see what he, er, says? Shows?

He gives his signature nod.

"Great! You look like you're ready to go!" He did bring his Duel disk after all. And he raised it up. "Let's show them what we can do with our combination!"

" _Let's give it everything we have! Winning or losing can come after that!"_

Yup, he definitely said something. I couldn't really hear him though, it sounded kind of distorted somehow. Maybe he doesn't speak because his voice is weird. Though I could swear his voice sounded a bit different this time.

Anyways, on with the Duel.

* * *

 **-VI-**

* * *

Against my expectation, he didn't use the same deck as last time. This time, he used a deck that focuses on Fusion.

" _A new Journey."_

It was interesting, to say the least. Obviously, we can't win every single Duel in a landslide, though we did win at least.

That's not to say he didn't surprise me again. Just that this time, he surprised everyone, even Masumi, who is a top student in LDS's Fusion course.

Not to mention that his Duel style changed completely, not just the focus on Fusions. Before, when it was like someone with incredible charisma and strength commanded that Magician, this time it was like, well. It was almost as if Yuuya was the one Dueling. It wasn't like Yuuya's Entertainment Dueling, but rather it was more…pure? Childlike? Even the Monsters he used were like comic book heroes. At times, I even found it slightly annoying for some reason. It was like he wasn't taking this Duel seriously at all, like it was just some trivial game. But then, I realized something.

Maybe it was just me that was taking this Duel far too seriously. I had to prove myself in this Duel; I had to prove that I had gotten stronger. To Masumi. To Yuuya (who wasn't even here). To myself.

But Konami wasn't like that. He was just smiling so innocently, just…having fun. He'd grin when he takes damage, and he'd get back up like he did not just lose more than half his Life Points in one turn.

That's when I realized, no, _remembered_. That's what Dueling is about, having fun. It was as if he was trying to show me that, that even if the world may rest on this Duel, a Duel is meant to be fun, entertaining.

I was taken in by him, as if he was a storm that appeared from out of nowhere, and disappeared just as fast.

" _And that's game! Awesome Heroes, awesome Duel! Let's go again sometime!"_

And just like before, he spoke again. And again, it was soft, barely audible. Though this time, I can tell that it sounds slightly different from the time at the abandoned warehouse. I think.

"I…lost? Me?" The Duel has ended, and Masumi can scarcely believe she lost. See? I've gotten better. I even ended the Duel myself.

"Apologies. If only I was more-"

"Stop that now!" Gongenzaka was about to say something, but Masumi quickly cuts him off. "It wasn't your fault. In a Tag Duel, a loss falls on two people, right?"

"Yes, that's true…" Gongenzaka agrees, but it seems that not all that's bothering him. "However, as the heir to the Gongenzaka Style of Steadfast Dueling, I can feel the weight of this defeat. It is not just a mere single defeat. That's what it feels like to me."

It certainly was tough for Gongenzaka, especially when his deck focuses on not using Spells and Traps. Masumi is a Fusion user, so it's expected that she'll use Polymerization.

"Even with a hurriedly constructed tag like this, and with my inexperience with Tag Duels, I did not think we would have lost in such a way." Masumi grudgingly admits. "You, Konami, was it? What was that? You performed Fusion summons without using Polymerization or even a Fusion Spell card."

I remember. He was able to fuse the two Monsters on the Field once he Special summoned one with a Spell and Normal summoned another. I had never seen that form of Fusion before, and nor has Masumi it seems. And that's saying something, since she _is_ the so-called expert in Fusion at LDS.

"I feel like I can understand the feelings of the students in the LDS Fusion course that I have denied up till now." She continues, probably realizing that Konami can't answer her verbally. "It's mortifying! To think that all my studies that I have accumulated only amounted to this! But I finally understand now. With only victories, one cannot regain the radiance one has lost along the way."

I think that's maybe a tad bit dramatic, just a tad bit. I'm not just saying that because I being completely forgotten. Nope. I'm fine. Totally.

What matters the most is that we had fun, right? Growing stronger isn't really that important, right? If I just happened to have gotten better, that's good for me. No need to get arrogant and start bragging. Yup.

"Wow Konami, you really are amazing." I'm not just saying that. Who wouldn't be impressed after that display of Fusion mastery? "Oh, and that Fusion technique, which school exactly taught you to do that?"

Maybe I'm being a bit low here, but if I can just discreetly get that info out of him…

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but-"

"Amazing, amazing!"

"Ah, Sora…" Darnations. Foiled before I could learn his secr-, I mean, get to know him better.

"That was amazing Konami! Very interesting. Yip. You're really interesting! I'm sure if it's the two of us, we can have a really fun Duel~!" Well, what Sora says does have credit. I know I had fun. "In exchange for Yuzu, how about you become my Tag Partner?"

Wait, what?

"EEH!?"

"I'm just kidding."

…

"Really?" I'm not sure if I can take his word for it. I mean, not only does he look like he's a trickster, he's actually one too.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He shrugs, as if the answer is indeed obvious. "More than Tag Partners, wouldn't it be more interesting if we were on opposite sides instead?"

Hm. I suppose that does make sense.

"Well, if you say so."

* * *

 **-VII-**

* * *

 _Even if it was in a short span of time, I really felt like I can fully trust Konami. It was kind of strange how I was able to bond so much with him despite the short amount of time we actually spent together when in comparison to everyone else I know. I still often wonder why he was able to speak sometimes but refuse to other times. While I thought he was rather withdrawn and quiet, he soon proved to me that he can be quite passionate too._

Recently, I've taken up learning how to properly and effectively use Fusion. The Junior Youth Tournament is coming up after all; it couldn't hurt to learn a few new tricks and get some new trump moves. That's why I decided to take up lessons from someone who has mastered the summoning technique.

"I see, so that's why you're so interested in him." Though now I am slightly regretting my choice of tutors.

"Him?" I ask. Sora is the only other person I know who has mastery over Fusion. I'm not too comfortable asking Masumi, and she would have probably refused anyways. Maybe go on about some LDS indoctrination.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about Konami." No, he was not being obvious. We were busy going over some advantages Fusion has over the other techniques, but he abruptly veers the lesson into another direction. I'll have to try to bring us back.

"I-I'm not really i-interested in him or anything…" I probably wasn't able to say that without stuttering and making the situation worse. Geez, what is this and why does my face feel so hot?

"I'm pretty interested in him myself actually." Whoa, wait, what? Sora and Konami? He's… _interested_ in Konami..?

"…!" Wha-what are these feelings and why do they feel so-?!

"It's very interesting, his Dueling."

"…"

"A-ah, that's what you meant." It took me a moment to catch my nerves and imagination before they flew off into a very dark tunnel.

"Oh?"

"No, it's nothing, nothing at all." I wave my hands to try and come off as completely innocent. Innocent. Of something that did not even happen. Yep. "But yeah, I'm also interested. I've never seen anything like it, someone who Duels like him."

He's shown to be able to use two very different decks with mastery after all. Most people our age can barely master one.

"Right? I totally get why you're so into him." Oh geez, this little-!

"L-like I said-!" I try to gather myself first this time before I speak. "I-it's not like that…"

Urgh… but at least I tried.

"Ah, but I think it is best not to get too close."

"Why!?" A-ah, that probably came out as a bit too forceful. This time, I think I can blame him for saying something unexpected. And strange.

"Well, see, with him, it's like he doesn't know anything other than Dueling." Sora starts, rubbing his chin and trying to word his thoughts. "Like, there's this feeling that he has nothing else."

He rubs his head a few times, probably still trying to explain what he feels. He grunts a few times too, as if he can't exactly determine how he sees Konami.

"Types like him wouldn't always stay by your side, I think." He continues. Well, it's not like I expect him to be my Tag Partner all the time. "It's like he's already become a ghost of Dueling. Yeah, something like that."

"A ghost is a bit…" I really don't think that's an accurate description at all. I mean, sure, he only ever spoke twice, I think, but that doesn't outright make him a ghost. Not to mention the rather absurd notion of ghosts existing in the first place.

"In any case, Yuzu already has Yuuya after all."

"How did Yuuya sudden come into this!?" I feel a headache coming from dealing with this…this…actually, how old is Sora? Is he even old enough to know what he's talking about?

"Eh? But, Yuzu and Yuuya are-"

"Geez!" Okay, I think I've had it. Time to break out the paper fan. He brought this onto himself.

"W-woah! That's dangerous!" Dang it, I missed! I've been focusing on learning Fusion so much that I've neglected this for too long. "I reject violence!"

"At any rate, I'm a Duelist." I stop once I feel that he has learnt his lesson. Hmph. I'm not some barbaric woman who resorts to violence. I'm a bona fide Duelist after all. "That's why I'm interested in him

"And also, I'm sure he's not the type of person you say he is…"

* * *

 **-VIII-**

* * *

"Oh geez! Yuuya can be so difficult sometimes!" I complain to no one in particular. As always, whenever I ask Yuuya to help me with shopping, he'll conveniently have prior arrangements that need to be addressed. It was believable when he first used them, but when he says he has to 'get new outfits for the Entermates', that's stretching it too far.

It'll be slightly lonely, but I suppose I'll have to do the shopping alone. It's a bummer that I'll have to carry everything all by myself though.

Wait, is that Konami?

"Hey, Konami!" I call out to him. He's quite easy to recognize, not many people wear their jackets that way. When he turns around, he gives me his usual nod and smile.

Hm. Like all the other times I've bumped into him, he doesn't seem to have any urgent plans. It'll be nice to have someone to keep me company while I do the shopping. He may not be one to strike up a conversation, but I seem to be able to understand him fairly well despite him not saying anything, not to mention that he's actually a good listener.

Alright, let's see if I can invite him to come with me.

"Will you please go out with me?" I ask. I give him a moment to give me some feedback to work with, whether it's a smile or a nod.

He's not replying. In fact, he's just facing me with a blank expression. He's not smiling. D-did I say something wrong-

….

"N-no, I didn't mean it in that way!" Once I realized that my phrasing could be severely misinterpreted, I feel my face heating up rapidly. I can't believe I actually said that! "Sh-shopping! I meant shopping!"

Here, he opens his mouth slightly in realization, as if saying, "Oh, that's what you meant."

"Yes! I want you to go shopping with me." Thank goodness Konami is calm and level-headed. If I had said that to Yuuya…

Actually, let's not think about that for now.

"I invited Yuuya to go with me, but he's got other plans." I explain further, able to quickly collect my composure. "I mean, if it's okay with you. You'll go with me, right?"

And finally, after managing to properly phrase my first question, he gives me the answer I had half expected; the Konami trademark small smile and a nod.

* * *

 **-IX-**

* * *

"Hey, Konami?" I call my red capped partner. We're currently standing in front of a clothing store in the mall. It turns out that the special sale isn't on for today, but for tomorrow instead. We already came all the way here, might as well do some window shopping. If we go now, it'll be like I wasted Konami's afternoon.

"Between that red outfit and that white outfit, which one do you think would suit me more?" I point to the two model mannequins. Konami had walked on ahead a bit, so he had to backtrack to see the outfits.

He studies the two outfits, considering them seriously. It's nice to have someone's think seriously about this, Yuuya just usually picks one at random.

Finally deciding on a choice, he points to…the red one.

"Haha, that's kinda what I expected, but that's what I think too!" Based on his own chosen outfit alone, I think it's safe to assume that Konami likes red. I generally like pink more because it matches my hair, but I think this red outfit can also suit me. "Great minds do indeed think alike! We are Tag Partners after all, so that's obvious, huh? Haha!"

"That we are indeed.", is what I can imagine him saying based on his body language. Yep, I think I can now successfully translated Konami's body language to speech 80% of the time.

Though I would like it if he were to actually speak with me, this is fine too. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries by outright asking him why he doesn't use his voice, but I'm sure he will explain to me one day. For now, I'll be the one who does the talking for the both of us.

"Well then, shall we head back?" We've mostly gone through all the interesting shops in the mall, so I think we can call it a day. I don't want to bore Konami too much by window shopping incessantly, though I think he did enjoy spending time with me today. Not a total waste of an afternoon.

After receiving his nod, we start heading back to You Show Duel School. Hopefully, Yuuya is there this time so I can finally introduce Konami to him. It's like whenever it's about to happen, something gets in the way and we forget all about it. It's actually getting a bit ridic-

"Kyaa!" W-what was that!? Something just flew right by in front of me! No, wait, it's someone!

"Darn it!" The person, a young man, gets up and dusts himself off. He's wearing a long dark green duffle jacket despite it being the middle of summer. And judging from the way he's scowling, he's not happy about what just happened.

"Ah! Oops." Comes another, more familiar voice. That high pitched voice…

"Sora!?" It is him! Why is he here? D-did he send this man flying? But how? He's nearly twice the size of Sora!

"Aaah crap. I've been found out." He says sheepishly.

"Wait, what? What's the meaning of this?" What did he do now? What does he mean, 'found out'? "Why are you here?"

"Ahh, well, you see, I was kinda curious so…"

Curious? About what? Is it something about this scowling young man? But he said he was found out…by me? What could that-

"…could it be!?" I come to a conclusion I'm not exactly comfortable with. "You were tailing us!?"

I can't believe he would do something like that! And for what reason? All I did today was go window shopping with- wait. I remember that talk I had with Sora the other day, where he was talking to me about Konami. W-was he just spying on us?

"Yip, though speaking about 'us'…" He doesn't finish. It seems I've come to the correct conclusion, seeing as my face is lighting up, an embarrassing one too. I know I said 'us', but I didn't mean it in that way at all! Sure, we were together, but not _together together! "_ You mean Konami, right?"

"Geez, Sora! I told you before that there was nothing between us!" I manage to get the remains of my wits and properly say what I needed to this time. But other than that, we have another pressing concern. "And also, who is this?"

"Ahh, him." He says nonchalantly after glancing at the man. "That's what I'd like to know too…"

Sora doesn't know him as well? But then, why is he still here, and how in the world did he get sent flying past me? And why is he staring at me like that?

"Ruri!"

Er…what?

"Huh?" I don't even-, no, I'm too confused with what's happening. It's going to be one of _those_ days again, isn't it?

"Ah…no, you're not her."

"…"

Well now. It seems I can do a Konami impression quite accurately.

"Now that it's come to this, rather than just talking…" Oh no. Sora has _that_ look. The look that says I'm probably not going to enjoy what comes next. Or at least something I'm going to be exasperated about. "I want to Duel you, Konami."

And I knew it.

"If that's all you wanted, then instead of going around it in such a roundabout way, you could've just said so from the beginning." It's not like I go around stopping Konami from Dueling. That's almost as bad as cheating in a Duel. "Alright! Tag Duel it is then, right?"

"Eeeeh!?" Geez, he didn't have to look that disappointed does he? Do I really lack presence as a Duelist? Does nobody want to Duel me? "A Tag Duel?"

"Yeah. You have two people on your side and we have two on our side." I'm including that young man. At least it looks like he's interested in what's happening, or is he interested in Konami as well? I best forget how he got sent flying in front of me. Some things aren't meant to be answered.

"That's fine with you, right Konami?" I ask my red hatted partner, more out of courtesy than confirmation. As per usual, he gives me his okay.

"This guy is not my partner though." Sora shrugs as he looks to the young man.

"It's fine, isn't it? Through Dueling, everyone can smile along together!" I myself smile to reinforce the point. It's what we learn at school and what we believe in. "That's the You Show School's way!

"Come on, you too." I motion to the young man. He looks at me hesitantly, but not outright in rejection. "Don't look all gloomy now, smile, smile!"

It's like his face is set to scowling on default, rather unnerving if you stare too long.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" I sheepishly ask. I had forgotten about introductions with everything going on.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki Shun."

"I'm Hiiragi Yuzu, nice to meet you!" We both introduce ourselves just fine. I half expected him to just turn and leave.

"Yuzu…" Now if only he didn't mumble my name so ominously like that.

"Right then, shall we start?" I shake off the feeling and get my Duel Disk ready. We've got a Duel to win!

"Well, if it's like this, then I'm sure it can be fun too, right?" Sora says to his make shift partner, who gives him an evil eye and doesn't reply. Yeah, there's definitely some bad blood going on there. At least he's willing to Duel together for whatever reason. "Alright, I'm in!"

But before we begin, I strain my ears, concentrating on listening very closely.

" _I will save the future!"_

Er…I expected him to speak softly again, yes, but I didn't expect him to say something that dramatic. Is there something about Shun that Konami knows about? Ahhh, this can wait until after the Duel!

* * *

 **-X-**

* * *

Now that I think about it, all of our Tag Duels were against opponents who had make shift partners. Even with that one Tag Duel with Sawatari and one of his henchmen. Sharing the field and cards can be quite tricky if the deck you're using doesn't work well with your partner. I think it's especially true with Sora and Shun. Not only do they both specialize in two different summoning techniques, Fusion and XYZ respectively, their cards hardly work well together.

On the other hand, Konami's deck this time 'round was able to make frequent use of my Monsters. Leaving aside the deck name _"Stardust Bonds"_ aside, it was a deck focused on performing Synchro summons.

What was surprising this time was the passion Konami showed when he made the Synchro summons. He still didn't speak, but I could tell from his movements. It was as if he was fighting against something, something that seemed to be bigger than this simple Tag Duel.

There was conviction, and a drive to win that I didn't see in him before. Every single move he made built on to something, like small steps taken to reach a large goal. Each Monster, Spell, and Trap was used to reach for something. All of the cards where helping each other, even my cards, like a bond that connected all of them together. It was during his third turn that he was able to bring out the culmination of what he was aiming for.

" _This match was decided by the strength of our bonds."_

And like he said once the Duel was finished, it was indeed that strength that decided the match.

A total of 4 Synchro summons in a single turn, all to bring out a single, extremely powerful Level 12 Synchro Monster. And not only that, he used a Synchro Monster that was ALSO a Tuner! With other Synchro Monsters! He performed a Synchro summon with 3 Synchro Monsters! All in one turn! And as expected of such a powerful Monster, it completely dominated the field and wiped out the rest of Sora and Shun's life points in its double attack.

I had thought Konami was skilled. I had thought Akaba Reiji stood at the peak of Dueling. This Tag Duel made me rethink all of that. He's not just skilled. His level is far beyond that of any Duelist I have ever seen. It's actually hard to believe that it's possible. Maybe it's believable if he only stuck to a single deck, but he's shown mastery over two other, very different decks.

"Ahhh~, we sure lost~" Came Sora's surprisingly nonchalant reply. He waves his hands up, before resting them at the back of his head like he usually does.

"'We sure lost~'? I sure didn't expect that." This is Sora we're talking about. I still remember the day he made a big fuss after Dueling with Yuuya. "I thought for certain you'd be more, I don't know, satisfied about it?"

"Yeeaah?" He stretches his answer, probably trying to put his thoughts into words. "It was an instant, completely incompatible pair after all."

So…he blames his partner? Not even a 'wow' for Konami's amazing Dueling technique?

"That's my line." The partner in question, Shun, cuts in. "Dueling around just for the fun of it aside, not to mention pairing up with a Fusion user like you…"

Er…I think he's pausing for dramatic effect.

"Makes me want vomit."

Oh wow. They really don't like each other at all do they?

"In that case, how about a one-on-one? This time with me."

That's more like Sora, always ready to go into the next Duel. Though, I'm not sure he's the way he usually is, not with the way he's grinning like that.

"Geez, don't fight now." I try to break it up before it begins. There's something about these two that makes me want to stop them. I feel like something irreversible will happen if I let them Duel right here and now.

"That's not my intention, he's the one who started it~"

"If any of you get in my way next time, I won't show any mercy,"

And I got scolded. By a stranger no less. Urgh, the joy of winning together with Konami and seeing his amazing Dueling matching with my cards is slowly fading with all this tension…

But no matter. I won't let this end with a stranger giving me the evil eye, time to make some friends! He looks rough on the outside, but I'm sure he's-

"Ah, hey! Wait a minute!" He's leaving already? Just like that? Does he really not like being here?!

Before he leaves completely, he gazes at Konami, who is as serene as ever, letting the gaze fall off him like water on a duck.

"No matter who it is." Shun gives one final look to Konami, and then leaves. I feel like he had said something to Konami, there was something meaningful in that glance. But I guess we'll never know now, Shun's already out of sight.

"...he left." I felt the need to point out the obvious. Maybe I'm still slightly shocked that he just left without even trying to make friends. Or maybe I'm a bit disappointed that no one commented about how awesome my partner was and how well my cards worked with his.

"Just leave him alone, that guy," Sora adds, looking towards where Shun left. "He's fated to be hunted by me anyways."

"Eh? What did you say?" I'm pretty sure I heard that last part wrong. Not only does it not really make sense, it was weird.

"Oh, it's nothing. But more importantly…" He shrugs off whatever weirdness I felt from him, and then turns to Konami. "That was a really fun Duel! I can't stop smiling! Maybe I should call you 'Master' from now on!"

"Nope. Denied." I rejected it immediately and completely.

"Eeh~" He moans like he always does when things don't go his way. "You're being stingy~!"

"If you just go and do as you please, you'll cause trouble for Konami, right?" I try to reason with him. Konami can't exactly talk and tell Sora he's being a nuisance.

"Boo~" Comes his childish reply.

"But…yeah, that was fun." I can agree to that. It really felt amazing, knowing that my Monsters were part of something bigger, that all my efforts were able to culminate to a wonderful goal. "If I'm together with Konami, then I'm sure I can always Duel like this!"

* * *

 **-XI-**

* * *

 _Somewhere in my heart, I knew that I couldn't be Konami's Tag Partner forever. He's destined for something…somewhere else, and I can't be the one who holds him back. It's just…I wished our time as Tag Partners could last a bit longer. Or maybe I didn't mind not being partners with him. As long as I could still spend time with him, I knew I would be happy._

"Hey Konami, do you remember?" I call out to my partner. We're currently back at the warehouse, the one where we defeated Sawatari in. We were in the area, so I just dropped by. I wanted to reminiscence for a bit. "This is the place where we Dueled together for the first time…"

I can still remember that day very well. I had blindly rushed into this warehouse, determined to teach Sawatari a lesson. It was the first time I saw Konami Duel, and I was mesmerized by it. Yuuya's Entertainment Dueling is mesmerizing in its own right, but Konami's was different. It was also exciting, but there was something more to it that I can't really describe.

"We had a lot of Duels together after that, but what do you think?" I ask him. I give him a moment to think, but he doesn't seem to have an answer. "Ah, I mean the Tag Duels with me."

Realizing what I meant, he nods and smiles gently. It probably wasn't really that many Duels, but it definitely feels like it. I'm pretty certain that he's the one I've Dueled alongside with the most though. Tag Duels aren't really that mainstream when we have Action Duels.

"Get away from him!"

"Eh!?" Wh-who was that? That came from out of nowhere! It nearly gave me a heart attack! "W- who…are you?"

I know I was asking a question that I probably will not get an answer for, but I still had to ask darn it.

"I am Yuuto, a friend of Shun's." My unexpected answer came from a dark shadowed corner in the warehouse. At first, I thought it was Yuuya, but when I get a better look, I can tell that he's not Yuuya. If he isn't in the light like he was now and he was not as close, I'm certain I would've mistaken him for Yuuya.

"Shun…" I roll the name off my tongue. Oh yeah, I remember him. "The one from before, with Sora…"

The borderline creepy guy with the glare. Now I see why this Yuuto is friends with him, they both dress rather…uniquely.

"He's not worthy of you." Er…what? Who is this guy? He suddenly comes up to us from the shadows and then all of a sudden says that Konami is not worthy of me. Worthy of what? Being my Tag Partner?

"What are you saying all of a sudden?" I ask, already feeling like this is probably going to end up as one of those days again. It seems to be like that whenever I'm with Konami. "Whether he's worthy for anything or not, I don't want to hear something like that from someone I just met. And you're certainly not a friend. In fact, it's very rude of you to just say that all of a sudden!"

I try to get my point across this time, as I just kind of went with the flow before. Also because this time, Konami was insulted. I'm not much of a partner if I just let it go.

"…sorry." Oh, at least he had the decency to apologize. That's a good start. "You just look very similar to someone I know, that's why I…"

Aaaaand it just became weird and awkward. Hopefully, he doesn't suddenly start to superimpose whoever he knows onto me. Though I'm in no position to be saying that as I almost confused him for Yuuya myself. Small world huh. Well, at least I tried to-

"In that case, if I were the one who said it, would you believe it?"

What the-!

"Yuuya!?" When did he get here?! I spun round to see my childhood friend walking closer to us with a face I don't see him wear often. The last time I saw this was when…huh? I actually can't seem to recall…Well, no matter, that's not important now. "Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"I heard from Sora, so I came here to stop you." Stop me? From doing what? "Yuzu, he…Konami is dangerous!"

Oh great. Et tu Yuuya?

"Yuuya, what are you saying? You don't even know Konami! You just met him!" Ironically, this is actually the first time Konami and Yuuya meet face to face. Definitely not the ideal situation.

"But Yuzu, even you don't understand what's truly going on, right? The way Konami Duels is not normal!" Urgh, I have to concede to that. Certainly, I have never seen someone who switches decks so easily and uses them with such mastery. But still, that doesn't mean-

"And he's not even a student at LDS either."

I feel like that last point was tacked on more as an afterthought. It doesn't have anything to do with this conversation though, just because he's not a LDS student doesn't mean he can't be a good Duelist.

"Yuuya, you say he's not normal, but you can use Pendulum Summons, right? How's that any different from this? Even with the Pendulums, when you first used them, nobody knew that such a summoning method even existed." I try to logic with my tomato haired friend. I know Yuuya can get a bit emotional at times, so it's up to me to properly talk things through with him. "I don't know what Sora has been telling you, but I believe in Konami."

I decided to be Konami's Tag Partner. While I'm his partner, I will be there for him, just like he has been for me.

"Yuzu…" Yuuya trails off with a slightly defeated look upon his face. He may not be too pleased with it, but I know he will come to accept my decisions.

"In that case, it seems that for you to understand you need see it directly with your own eyes." Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about him. Yuuto, was it? With Yuuya suddenly appearing, I didn't really pay much attention to him. But now that they're next to each other, they really do look- Wait, is he readying his Duel Disk? "I suppose we have no choice but to settle this with a Duel."

"You and me?" Yuuya gives a pensive look to Yuuto. It actually looks like a scene out of those day time drama Yuuya's mom watches. Long lost brothers meet, but cannot come to terms with each other.

"Yeah. With our hands, let's go and save Ruri, no, Yuzu!"

Yep, he definitely just superimposed his friend, er- comrade, onto me. He at least corrected himself though. I'm not sure how I feel about suddenly being made into a damsel in distress though.

"I got it, let's do this!"

Yuuya looks quite determined too. Hm…they really do look like brothers. Or more like…the same person? They look so natural together, as if they've known each other for years.

I give a defeated sigh. Yuuya is raring to go. Well, I guess we're doing _this_ now.

"Yuuya you…you…idiot!" I can start to feel the build-up of frustration getting to me. Really, I'd resort to my paper fan, but it's probably better if we prove Konami's harmless nature through a Duel.

"Konami! Let's show these two some reason in a Tag Duel!"

I get ready to Duel, giving my partner an encouraging look. He gives me his smile and a thumbs up. Okay! Let's do this!

* * *

 **-XII-**

* * *

Alright Yuzu, your opponent may be Yuuya, but you've beaten him before. Just keep cool and trust in your partner.

"Draw!" It's turn 2, and it's my turn. Yuuya was able to perform his signature Pendulum Summon and brought out his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. But since it was the first turn, he couldn't attack. He has a face down and a strong Monster to boot. As expected of Yuuya, he's not to be taken lightly. But then again, neither should I!

"From my hand, I activate the Spell card Polymerization!" I decide to start strong too. I won't be able to defeat Yuuya and his Odd-Eyes otherwise! "I fuse Sonata the Melodious Diva and Aria the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

I take the two cards from my hands and send them to the graveyard. As instructed, my two Monsters appear behind me along with the Fusion spiral. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power!"

"Fusion Summon?! Yuzu, you-"

I cut Yuuya, and a surprised Yuuto, off and clasp my hands together, signalling the combination of my two Monsters.

"Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

My Fusion Summon succeeds, the elegant Schuberta heeds my call.

"Schuberta the Melodious Maestra's effect activates! I can banish up to 3 cards from any graveyard, and Schuberta's attack points are increased by 200 for each card! But since you don't have any cards in your graveyard, I will banish Sonata, Aria, and Polymerization from my own graveyard! Chorus Break!"

Schuberta sings in a high pitched voice, and my cards are banished, leaving my graveyard empty, but Schuberta with an increased fire power.

"Since I banished 3 cards, Schuberta's attack increases by 600 points, raising it up to 3000 attack points!" More than enough to defeat Odd-Eyes!

"Go, Schuberta, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Sonic Surrender!"

Obeying my instruction to attack, Schuberta waves her baton and unleashes a powerful wave at Odd-Eyes. The attack connects, shattering Yuuya's dragon into golden particles, and dealing some damage to him, leaving their team at 3500 Life Points.

"Nnnrgh" Yuuya grunts, but doesn't say anything else.

"How's that! I can do it too if I try!" I cheer triumphantly. Maybe it's a little early for celebrations, but it sure feels good knowing I'm not that far behind Yuuya.

"That wasn't bad at all Yuzu." Despite the situation, at least Yuuya is still smiling, even if it isn't one of his full blown grins.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Feeling satisfied at a good turn, I hand over to Yuuto.

"Then it's my turn, draw!" With a flourish, Yuuto begins his turn eyeing my Schuberta, no doubt trying to think of a counter strategy.

"I place two cards face down." Wait, what? Why would he start off with that? I have a feeling I'm about to find out. "When I have no trap cards in my graveyard, I can activate these 2 cards the turn they are set! The Phantom Knights of the Shade Brigandine!"

Okay, definitely never seen that before. Traps can only be activated the turn after they are set, but I suppose this card is an exception.

"Shade Brigandine can be treated as a level 4 Monster, which means I now have two Monsters on the field that are both level 4!"

That's…that's even more absurd. Traps that can be activated the turn they are set AND can be treated as Monsters? And here they are accusing Konami for using weird techniques.

But wait, where have I seen this before? Could it be-?

"Don't tell me you're-"

"All the conditions have been met. I use the two level 4 Phantom Knights of the Shade Brigandine to construct the Overlay Network!"

He's an XYZ user!

The Overly Network is opened on the field, and his two trap Monsters are sucked into it, creating a swirl of black aura.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! XYZ Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

As if being awakened from a deep slumber, the black and purple dragon twirls and stretches its wings, giving a loud cry to mark its presence. This dragon is definitely not to be trifled with! Will I be able to last long enough for Konami to have a turn?

"By using one of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's overly units, I can activate its effect! Until the end of this turn, it can lower the attack points of a level 5 or higher Monster on my opponent's field by half, and Dark Rebellion's attack is increased by that amount!"

"Wait, do you mean-!"

"That's right! I target Schuberta the Melodious Maestra! Go, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Lightning Disobey!"

One of the overly units gets absorbed into the dragon, and then a surge of electricity sparks from its jaws followed by a shrieking cry that nearly rocks me over.

"W-what a powerful effect!" I can't help but feel completely overwhelmed as Schuberta's attack points drop to 1500, while his dragon goes up by that much, reaching a high of 4000.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Dark Rebellion's effect again!"

He can do that?! That has got to be against the rules somewhere!

With another shout of "Lightning Disobey", Schuberta's attack now drops to a measly 750, while his dragon towers over us with 4750. Oh no. That's just enough to completely wipe away all of our Life Points in one attack!

"Go, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Attack Schuberta the Melodious Maestra, Rebellion Lightning Disobey!"

Oh no, oh no, what do I-

Wait! I'm not out of options yet!

"I activate Melodious Rhythm Change! I return Schuberta to my hand, and special summon another Melodious Monster in her place!" I quickly return Schuberta to the extra deck. While it's a shame that I won't be able to easily call upon her again, I need to do this to protect our life points.

"Enchanting melody in the heaven! Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" I summon one of my other more powerful Monsters in Defense mode.

"You're only delaying the inevitable! Dark Rebellion, attack Mozarta!"

The dark dragon swoops in; its jaw charged with lightning slams straight through Mozarta with ease, shattering her into a thousand light particles.

"Since Mozarta was in Defense mode, I take no battle damage!"

With a grunt, Yuuto relaxes his stance, and straightens himself up. "I end my turn."

Phew. That was rough. I would've lost there and then if I didn't know how to play Melodious Rhythm Change to my advantage. But now that I did survive, I'll believe in Konami!

Let's see what deck he's using this time. _"Recipe 04"_.

Huh? Just that? Nothing dramatic? I'm half expecting an XYZ themed deck this time, so I would have thought the deck name would maybe give me a clue. Well, no matter. I listen closely to Konami, waiting for any words to come.

No words come. He doesn't talk. He just looks at his cards like he's concentrating on something. He gives the field a brief look, before continuing to stare intently at his hand.

Well, that's different. He usually throws in cards and combos like they were his hands and feet. Does it mean something? Probably not, is what I'm telling myself, but I do feel a bit… nervous?

"…!"

He draws, a flourish of his hand over his deck. Wait, that looks familiar, that draw style. How his hand kind of goes in a half circle above his head.

Konami looks at his cards once more, and then turns to look at Yuuya. Normally, I can guess what he wants to say, but here, he's just silently looking, as if appraising Yuuya. Okay, this is now bordering on weird. What's happening?

My Tag Partner takes two cards, and swipes them over his duel disk. Wait, is he-

The words "PENDULUM" showing over his Duel Disk's field tell me exactly what he's doing. He's Pendulum Summoning. Konami is Pendulum Summoning, just like how Yuuya, Akaba Reiji and Sawatari did before.

Two columns of light shine next to Konami, and two Monsters rise up within those columns. A warrior of white with a dragon-like helm that has flowing white hair, and a warrior of black with skeleton-like armor and a wicked wing on one shoulder.

I look to my duel disk to see more information on the Monsters.

" _Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior Lv4 Atk 1500 Def 1500 Warrior/Light PenScale 2"_

" _Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior Lv4 Atk 1500 Def 1500 Warrior/Dark PenScale 7"_

Those are definitely Pendulum Monsters. He's done it again; he's shown that he can perform yet another summoning technique. But does he have mastery over it like the other-

" _Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Paint an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monsters!"_

Yuuya? But- I could've sworn I heard that from Konami! That sounded exactly like Yuuya, just softer and…distorted?

Returning my attention to the field, two lights flew from the pendulum arc. One Monster seems to be a magician, while the other appears to be a knight. The magician seems to bear a striking resemblance to the Spellcaster Konami used in our first duel together, while the knight has two large shields that are nearly its own size.

Needless to say, I have never seen these Monsters, just like every other Monster Konami has used so far. I once again look to my duel disk to find out more about them.

" _Gagaga Magician Lv4 Atk 1500 Def 1000 Spellcaster/Dark"_

" _Ganbara Knight Lv4 Atk 0 Def 1800 Warrior/Light"_

Hm…these Monsters don't seem to be that amazing. They don't have enough attack points to defeat Yuuto's dragon either. I'm not sure what Konami is planning, but by judging Yuuto's sudden look of urgency, he may be about to do someth-

 _"I overlay the Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay Network!"_

His voice, it changed again! Obeying his commands, the two Monsters are turned into light before being absorbed into a vortex. This is XYZ! A Pendulum summon followed immediately by a XYZ summon!

Konami reaches his for his extra deck to draw the Monster he plans to summon, but… he pauses and gives me a look. He's smiling. Not the confident or carefree one he's shown before, but…

There's sorrow in the smile, but also hope. As if he's telling me that the road ahead will be rough, but not to give up and to believe in yourself, that the way to the future will always be filled with hope. His voice is youthful, but you could also hear that it's starting to lose its young pitch and beginning to lower into adulthood. But even so, it never loses its energy, its drive to rise to the sky. Somehow, that's the thought that comes to mind.

 _"XYZ Summon! Appear now, the King of Hope! Number 39: Utopia!"_

A bright light shines from where the Monster is being summoned, but the light doesn't fade. It only glows brighter, before completely enveloping the whole warehouse.

"Wh-what!? Kyaah!" And at its maximum, a loud explosion rackets my eardrums, and I can feel my legs being lifted off the ground and my body being thrown backwards.

"No!"

Even though this wasn't an action duel, why is the Real Solid Vision system acting like this?!

"Yuzu!"

The last thing I hear before my vision and mind blacks out is the cry from Yuuya.

* * *

 **-XIII-**

* * *

"...zu…"

A voice calls to me, a familiar voice.

"…Yuzu…"

It's a bit nervous and panicky.

"…hang…there…"

I need to respond, I need to tell him I'm fine.

"Uugh…err…" Was that me? Wow I sound weak.

"Wake up, Yuzu!"

And with his familiar voice once again calling my name, I slowly feel myself regaining consciousness.

"Yuu…ya?"

"Are you alright, Yuzu!?"

Ngh… I feel dizzy. I need a moment to get my bearings in order.

"Oh thank goodness! You look fine, that's good."

It's Yuuya. He's looking over me in concern, but sighs in relief when he judged that I have no injuries.

"Were you that worried for me?"

I'm usually the one who worries over him.

"That's a given, right?" He answers, smiling warily.

"…..!" I can't help but blush a little. He's… quite close actually. Oh, what do I do, what do I say?

"That was a really bad explosion huh?" Explosion? Oh, yeah. We were in the middle of a duel. "I wonder what happened?"

My thoughts soon catch up to me, and I quickly get up.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest move as I nearly tumble back down, but I need to know!

"Where's Konami?"

I don't see him. While the explosion didn't outright destroy the warehouse, there's still a black spot on the ground from the soot made from the explosion.

He was the closest to the explosion. What if…? No, just thinking about it gives me the chills. Let's not jump to conclusions here.

"I don't know..." Yuuya answers. "When the explosion and dust cleared, both Konami and Yuuto were gone."

Yuuto as well?

"You don't mean, those two were-"

"No, they weren't actually caught in the explosion. It's more like they just, er, disappeared into thin air."

…disappeared into thin air?

"No way…" I can't help but say. Even if they were caught in the explosion, there would at least be…remains. Okay, that was not a good image.

"Can you walk? If you can't, I can carry you…"

Carry me? As in, giving me a piggyback ride?

...

"I-I'm fine. I can walk by myself."

"I see, then that's fine…"

We begin to make our way out of the warehouse. I'm worried about Konami, but knowing him, he'll probably just show up when I least expect it. He's done it before. But before that…

"Hey, Yuuya?" I call to my childhood friend with the tomato hairdo.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." For worrying over me and showing that you still care, was what I left out.

"Heh, don't sweat it!"

* * *

 **-XIV-**

* * *

"Konami?" I call for my partner, but just like all the other times I do, "As I thought, not here, huh?"

There's no reply.

"You aren't coming back, are you?" I say softly.

Ever since that day, no one has seen him. Just like the time when he first appeared, out of nowhere, he disappeared right before me. I looked around the room he was living in, but there were only bed sheets without a wrinkle on them, an empty fridge, and no belongings. There's not a trace his existence.

 _Did he really exist? Was he just a phantom from the past born from an anomaly in the Real Solid Vision system?_

That's how I've come to rationalize what happened.

But…

 _But, I believe, someday, somewhere, I will meet him again. And we will once again Duel together side by side. I don't know when it'll happen. However, I know that day is not very far off. That's the feeling I get._

 _I'll continue to Duel, and while I polish my skills and face the future, you'll unexpected appear before me again. You'll smile at me, telling me that everything will be okay. And I'll believe you._

 _After all, for both me and Konami, Dueling is an irreplaceable thing that connects us both together._

"Let's meet again, Konami."

 **-Hiiragi Yuzu route: Soul of the timeless Duelist End-**

* * *

 **Epilogue 1**

"It's good to see you, after all this time. I knew I could count on you to come help me again."

The world is on the verge of destruction. The four worlds are about to be merged into one. The Supreme Dragon King stands above the broken forms of Sora, Edo, Shun, Kaito, Jack, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari. Their attempts to stop him served its purpose, he is more than familiar with his new form now.

There is only two more people left standing in his way to complete domination and annihilation.

Ray stands strong, no, even stronger than before. The memories of her time spent as her separate selves come to her, giving her newfound strength.

Yuugo may be a bit overactive and even idiotic at times, but Rin never once thought he wasn't worth her time. Yuuto could be a bit shy and reserved sometimes, but that didn't stop Ruri from approaching him and trying to befriend him. Yuuri is probably not the kindest nor the sanest person Serena has ever met, but that didn't mean he wasn't pure of heart.

And Yuuya. Yuzu would always believe in him, the childhood friend who wasn't free from worries, but because he rises up from them every time, she too will never give up.

She learnt all these things with the help of the one who now once again stands beside her. So this time, she does not stand before Zarc alone to face the end of the world.

Just as Ray was split into four different counterparts to watch over Zarc's own four counterparts, the mysterious Duelist simply known as Konami took actions to ensure Zarc will never triumph. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't help when the world was ending?

"Get ready for a Tag Duel Zarc. Do you have a partner that can match our unbeatable combination?"


End file.
